


Apology

by reallysadfish (orphan_account)



Series: Idiots in Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Apologies, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, angry boys who're in love with each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/reallysadfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's still pissed, and so is Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> started this at 11 at night.

“Why don’t you just go apologize?” 

Eren snapped his gaze to Armin Arlert, glaring angrily. “I am not going to apologize!” He huffed. “I didn’t do anything!”

Armin twirled some his pen in his hand. “Whatever you say, Eren.” He shot him a glance and murmured to Mikasa, “These two won’t ever make it through the year.”

Mikasa, Eren’s stepsister, rolled her eyes. “Tell me something I don’t know. “

“Well, I would, but you seem to have these trippy psychedelic Mikasa-senses that keep you filled in on everything.” Armin pointed out. “Like when Eren gave it up to Jean on Halloween -”

“Can you two stop talking about me?” Eren snapped. 

Mikasa raised a single eyebrow. “Sorry. Since we obviously can’t talk about you, or to you, what can we do?”

“I...” Eren trailed off as Jean walked past him. His heart sunk when he didn’t make eye contact. 

Armin pursed his lips and muttered to Mikasa, “I told him to apologize.”

“How’d that work out?”

“Didn’t work, obviously.”

“Will you two please just stop talking about me?” Eren demanded again, his face tinting as pink as his tanned skin would allow. “God...”

Mikasa slapped him over the head. “No. You’re our Daily Prophet of the Muggle world,” She sassed. Ever since Mikasa picked up the first Harry Potter book two months ago, she’d been making references like mad. Today, obviously, was no exception. (She also cried for almost an hour when she realized she was fifteen and her Hogwarts letter should’ve arrived four years ago).

“Yeah,” Armin agreed sarcastically. “It’s not like we have anything else to talk about,”

“Honestly, Eren, you think you’re the only apple of our eyes,” Mikasa accused, her eyes grazing over a certain short blonde across the classroom. “We have lives, too.”

Eren groaned, “Then talk about your own lives, dammit, and leave mine out of it.”

“Oh, but your teenage woes are so interesting!” 

“Shit!” Eren cursed, nearly jumping out of his skin.

Professor Levi smacked him over the head with a stack of homework. “Such foul language for such a love struck boy.”

Eren rubbed his head and glanced at his teacher apprehensively. “Sorry, sir.”

“ ‘Sorry, sir’ my ass,” The professor snapped. “Back to work!”

 

 

* * *

 

PE was no better than English.

Jean continued to ignored him, and Mikasa and Armin continued to used him as their muse. 

It was really pissing him off.

“Oi, Eren.” 

Eren turned around and almost bumped heads with Reiner. Well, Eren’s head almost bumped Reiner’s chest. The dude was massive. “Oh, hey Reiner.”

Reiner looked down on his green-eyed friend, and immediately knew that the poor kid was pissed. “Are you still fumed about the other night?”

Eren mumbled, “No, I’m just...”

“Upset?”

“No! I’m not upset!”

Reiner threw an arm around Eren’s shoulders and laughed heartily. “Aw, tell uncle Reiner your troubles, youngling.”

Blushing like an idiot from the close physical contact, Eren choked out, “S’just Jean. Won’t talk to me. Won’t look at me. Pisses me off.” 

“Aw,” said Reiner. He’d had a similar conversation with Jean, though the sandy haired boy had been a lot more vicious when it came to Reiner’s good-natured hugs. “Have you two tried talking to each other yet?”

“That’s not how it works,” Eren mumbled. “And even if it was, it isn’t that easy. ‘Specially with Jean.”

They started walking their fourth lap together on the track, Reiner’s arm still lazily draped across his shoulders. 

Annie Leonhardt passed them twice, her lithe frame a pale blur against the green scenery of the grass, Mikasa and Sasha hot on her trail. Twice, she smacked Reiner over the head, and twice Sasha jacked Eren of his Gatorade.

“So,” said Reiner, glancing at his hotheaded companion. “Why are you so worried?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, sighing as he threw his now empty Gatorade bottle into a bin nearing a turn. He missed, but it didn’t matter, since Krista Lenz (or, as far as Ymir is concerned, Historia Reiss) (honestly, did she know something nobody else did?) put it in it’s rightful place.

Reiner catcalled to Bertholdt as he passed by (God, that guy was so sprung), and then returned his attention to Eren. “You know. Don’t you guys have fights like this all the time? You guys always end up back together by the end of the week.”

“This time’s different,” Eren said. “This time, we really fucked up.”

“We?” Reiner raised an eyebrow/

Jean suddenly passed by, refusing to take any notice of Eren at all, and he made that extremely clear when he said cheerily, “Oh, hey Reiner! Beautiful day, don’t you think?”

“Oh, yeah! Really nice!” Reiner replied happily.

Eren elbowed him in the ribs. “What the fuck, Reiner? Stop fraternizing with the enemy!”

“He’s not the enemy,” Reiner retracted his arms and rubbed his side, slightly pouting. “He’s your boyfriend, asshole.”

“Not for long,” Connie suddenly popped up on Eren’s other side.

“And who asked you?” Eren snapped. 

Connie snickered. “Jean is really fucking pissed at you. What’d you do to tick him off so bad, Jaegar?”

Eren groaned. “It wasn’t my fault!” Why did everyone assume he was the screw up here?

Reiner didn’t seem fazed by Eren’s outburst. “How do you know, Connie? Did he talk to you?”

“No,” Connie admitted. “But he told Sasha a lot of shit, and Sasha told me a fifth of that shit, which was that he was assfuck pissed at you, and that you guys were never, ever, ever getting back together.”

Mina Carolina appeared at Reiner’s side. “Did you sing about it, Connie?”

“’Course I sang about it,” Connie snorted and reenacted some of his earlier dance moves, “Weeeeeee are never, ever, EVER, getting back together!”

“Shut up,” Eren grumbled. 

“Yeah,” Mina agreed. “Shut up and tell us about Eren and Jean’s haughty love affair.”

“It’s not a love affair, and I am not haughty!” He defended, though he couldn’t really defend Jean. He was kind of haughty. “Fuck off, Mina.”

Connie smirked, and said, “Eren, I don’t think you two’re gonna make it. Unless you really want him.”

“And why’s that?” Asked Eren aggressively.

“’Cause of the amount of anger brewing. Honestly, why don’t you guys just make up and make out already?”

“It isn’t that easy!!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Holy crap, Eren, look at him, all sweaty and... Sweaty!” Armin coaxed. “You know you wanna just go and kiss that smug look off his face, you know you do.”

Eren groaned and wiped his face on Armin’s sweater (“Oh my God, Eren you always do that and I’m getting real tired of your shit.”). Despite the icy weather outside, their track captain insisted they train today, and he’d just raced Jean across the entire school grounds (it had actually just been a warm-up, but everything Jean and Eren did turned into a race, whether it be drinking hot coffee or who can beat who’s ass in a game of Mario Kart), and Jean won. He was currently smirking as he chatted breathlessly at Sasha (who creamed them completely).

“Yeah, sure. I wanna kiss him,” Eren panted. “Doesn’t mean he’s any less of an ass.” He started to stand up again to do his stretches and then -

“God, stop being such a stubborn fuckhead.” Armin pushed him back into the bleachers. “You really like him right? You’re in love, right?”

“Like! Like!” Eren hissed. “I like him!”

Armin rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You’re in like with him, right?” Eren nodded. “Then stop being such a little bitch and go say you’re sorry, asstwat!”

Eren stared at Armin for a few seconds. He was shocked; Armin hardly every raised his voice, let alone to Eren. His few moments of shock quickly ended, and was replaced by sudden awe. Armin didn’t always raise his voice, but when he did, he left everyone feeling jittery and motivated. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Armin repeated, blinking. 

“Okay,” Eren confirmed. “I’ll apologize. After practice, I’ll corner him or something, and I’ll apologize.”

Armin still looked stunned. “Oh. Oh, yeah, you go Eren!”

 

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Jean, can I talk to you?” Eren called into the lockerroom, where Jean was the last one in there, slipping his sweater on over his shirt.

He took one look at the brunette in the doorway and ran for it.

“Oh, fuck you asshole!” Eren shouted as he sprinted after him.

Jean tore down the street and tried to cut through the park. But that was the stupidest thing he could’ve done in that moment. Eren grew up in that park, and knew it like the back of his hand. He cornered Jean by the monkey bars, where they circled each other dangerously.

“Leave me alone, Jaegar.” He spat angrily. 

Eren lunged at him, fingers just barely grasping a fistful of Jean’s sweater. “Not over my dead body,” They took off running, Eren being dragged by his slightly stronger (and slightly more pissed) boyfriend, until he finally drew back his hand and smacked Jean so hard he stumbled. 

They toppled to the ground, where they wasted no time in beating the shit out of each other.

“You’re such a dick, Jaegar!” Jean shouted as they broke away. 

Eren jumped to his feet, “Like I haven’t heard that before!” He started to trudge away, tears on his cheeks, and slight bruising on his fists. He sat on the stone sidewalk and put on his gloves, so that Mikasa wouldn’t see the small cuts from previous fights that had reopened in his latest one, and drew his knees up to his chest. 

Jean slowly followed him, and sat next to him, little room in between them. He laid his hand cautiously over Eren’s tanned one. “What did you want me for?” he asked quietly, his gaze settling on the swing set they’d toppled through.

“I just wanted to apologize.” Eren muttered, his gaze focused on the street sign across the way. His hand laid limply under his boyfriend’s.

Nodding, Jean just stayed silent. 

 

 

* * *

 

Hours later, when Eren’s tears had finally dried and so had the small droplets of blood on Jean’s knuckles, they stood up and faced each other properly for the first time that day.

Eren took note of how Jean’s face was still a scowl, and how his own lips were tugged into a frown. They still held hands, swinging limply in between their rigid bodies. 

“I’m still really angry at you.” Eren said finally. “But I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

“And I don’t want us to do this again - it sucks, it really sucks when you ignore me like that, ‘cause I really - I really like you, Jean.”

“I know, I like you a lot too.”

“But I’m still pissed.”

“So am I.”

Jean leaned over and kissed Eren on the cheek. “I’ll pick you up for school at seven tomorrow, okay?”

“You better have coffee.” The green eyed boy grumbled. 

Jean snorted. “And you better have bagels.”

And then they walked home, hand in hand, the neighbor kids peaking out of their windows and calling each other. Sasha and Connie went around collecting money from bets they’d placed. Mikasa used all her willpower and some of Armin’s to keep from screaming, “I FUCKING KNEW IT” and Armin hugged Annie so tightly because she had said in her deadpan tone, “That could be us but you’re playing.”

And Jean and Eren, well, they said goodnight and gave one another a quick peck on the lips and said, “’Night” in farewell. 

 

 

* * *

 

That night, Eren went to bed a little less depressed than yesterday.


End file.
